Seattles crossroads
by toxico
Summary: Sometimes all it takes are two paths to interlace... Callie is an orthopedic surgeon with two kids. Arizona is a cop who never wanted kids.
1. Chapter 1

Purely on instinct she stood up. Took one last deep breath before she started running. She ran like her life depended on it. Drawing in shorter and shorter breaths till she had the feeling she couldnt breath anymore. Her feet drag her all the way up a hill where she could overlook the city. A city where she grew up and became the women she was today. A women who cheated on her wife. A cheater and a quitter. She wanted it to stop. To go back to the thing how they were. But it wasn´t that easy. Her wife despite her with everything she had once she learned of her unfaithfulnes. Her Callie, her wife kicked her out of the house without a second glance. She knew she deserved it, like so much else but today was too much to handle for her. First she fought with Callie about her five year old. One who claimed to be not guilty, one who didnt hide his sisters bracelets. And then there was the crash with the multiple traumas coming in, a school bus with kids crashed in another car. There was nothing major but enough kids with broken arms and torn flesh and bruises. She went to the usual park bench and sat down. Wanting to unwind from that day and not feeling in a rush to go back to an empty apartment. She didnt notice the dark figure coming her way. „Hey" startled she turned around. „Sorry I didnt mean to scare you. I just... you know come here sometimes." Slowly she moved to the other side of the bench and allowed Callie to sit down. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke up „You know.. I want to apologize for my behavior today". „Yeah... I want a divorce." came a final and abrupt reply. Without adding more Callie stood up and was about to leave. „Callie..." „No, you know what? I had enough with your bullshit. You need to let us go. You didnt even want a family." „My plans changed. My dreams changed. I changed and bent for you and your kids." „Its not enough. It was never enough. Just let us go. Please Rachel." With that Callie turned around. Letting her wife, soon to be ex wife stand there next to the park bench where she proposed to her.

Callie didnt feel miserable and it shocked her. She just told her wife of three years that she wanted a divorce and she felt kind of relieved. She knew that they played the happy couple in front of everybody, especially her kids, but the spark was long gone. She didnt know why. Nothing changed, there was not an unordinary event they stumbled across. Live just passed them and they lost their track. She wasnt bitter anymore. She was just content where she was in her life. She was a well known orthopedics surgeon. One very well respected. Had two gorgeous kids, a five year old boy named Dylan who was a bundle full of trouble and lovely seven year old girl named Jayden who looked up to her. The understood now that their other mother wasn´t coming home anymore. A year apart and they stopped crying for her. They asked about her and where happy whenever they saw her but they knew that it was just the three of them now.

The next day started like any other for Callie. The alarm woke her up at 6am. Still half way asleep she woke the kids and got them ready for schoold. Normally waking the kids would be Rachels job. She always loved the mornings whereas Callie was not that much of a morning person. But she adjusted. She was good in adjusting.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. She broke out in a sweat a long time ago and now she is huffing and puffing just to maintain her speed. She saw that the male in front of her got slower. Already out of his breath and thats when she draw her weapon. „Police! Stop right now!" she shouted to the man in front of her. Trapped in an alley he finally reached an halt. He looked bewildered, searching for an exit. „Put your hands in the air." He obliged and she stepped closer. „Ok now turn around." She didn´t see it coming as much as he didnt plan on it but his instinct got the best of him. He threw his full weight at her. He threw her up against a nearby wall. Pinning her there and looking around. She wasnt prepared for the sudden impact she made with the wall. Her hand strangely got in between her and the bricks. She thought she heard a quiet crack but couldnt quite call it out. Both began to struggle with each other until they heard another pair of footsteps nearing. Her partner packing her up. „Freeze!" her partners voice shouted. Seeing his position he surrendered, mentally berating why he attacked a cop in the first time. After they secured him they brought him in to their station. Station 341 of the Seattle policies department. „Hows your hand?" her partner, Andie asked her. „Good I think. Hurts like a bitch though." she laughed. „Captain said you should go and check it out. Come on I´ll drive you." Knowing that she has no way to argue her out of this situation she followed Andie.

They arrived at Seattles Greys thirty minutes ago. As soon as a nurse saw them in their uniform and Arizona holding her hand they were directed in an examination room. „At least somebody respects the uniform" Andie laughs and Arizona replies with a soft punch to her shoulder. „Youre such a jerk.". Suddenly the door swings open and a doctor appears with her head down and reading some papers and looking then over to her. „Well you must be Arizona Robbins." the doctor addressed the one police officer cradling her hand. Arizona too shocked from the doctors appearance nodded slightly. She would never admit it but she is afraid of doctors. She never liked them even as a kid. But she has somehow the tendency to always get in trouble and need them. Andie clears slightly her throat. „So I will be waiting outside for you." One last smile and she skipped out of the room, leaving the doctor and Arizona alone inside. „So I´m Callie Torres and I will treat your hand. If you take a seat and let me take a look at it." Callie motioned for the examining table. Without further ado Arizona took a seat and studies the women closer. She was gorgeous. She could tell even though the doctor was wearing this ugly white coat. Soft fingers prodded on her wrist. Arizona observed silent and nervous. She didnt know if it had to do that she didnt like doctors and hospitals or that the doctor looked this beautiful and smelled like cinnamon too. „So I think its just slightly fractured but to be sure you need to get a scan." Callie talked while still testing Arizonas hand. When she looked up she saw a pale and silent officer. „Everything okay?" „Oh yeah. .. I just.. dont take it personally because I´m sure you are likeable and very liked.. you know. But I just dont like doctors and you´re making me a little bit uncomfortable" Arizona rambles until a laugh stops her and lays one hand on Arizonas forearm. „Just relax. April my resident will get the X-rays done and then I am looking over them and I´m sure you don´t need a cast or something. Just a good bandage maybe." She winks at her trying to easy the blondes nerves. She has to admit the blonde was stunning and secretly she had a thing for women in uniforms. „Okay." Arizona whispers. „I´ll see you in half an hour. Dont be nervous" she tried to calm her down.

Half an hour later like Callie promised she took a look at Arizonas scan. „You have no major fractures. Just a hairline break." „Thats good right?" the blonde asked enthusiastic. „Well maybe I lied to you." Callie smirked mischievous. „You need a cast." „A cast really? You just told me a strong bandage. Nothing was said about cast. I can´t.. you know I just might better leave. I feel fine, just fantastic." As Arizona was about to leave Callie got in between her and the door. Crossing her arms she looked intently at Arizona who slightly blushed. With one nod to the examine table Arizona surrendered and took a seat. „Are you always this difficult?" Callie asked her. „Well no? I just.. you know dont like hospitals. But maybe you can make me more comfortable around doctors." Arizona half asked and tried to flirt. She had to try, at least once to ask the doctor out who was currently engrossed with her cast. „Oh yeah, maybe if you go get to all the good places the hospital has you would be more comfortable." „Or if I get to know the pretty doctors more" Arizona blushed. „Sorry it just.. you know accident and all... got to my head." Callie laughed. „Well just tell me and I will try to help you out with the pretty doctors." Callie joked and put the finishing touches to Arizonas cast. „I will hold you to that." She half whispered to Callie. Slightly flattered Callie cleared her throat. „So you are all set. I will see you in three weeks." „Oh yeah. Of course. So about the good places?" Arizona briefly tried „but I know you have to work and I have to fill out an accident report. So yeah." She was about to leave the room with her head slightly down. Callie shortly berated with herself but called not one second too early out „you know. Every good tour starts with coffee?"

After they dropped Andie in the process they eventually got to the coffee stand and started the tour. Arizona was mesmerized by the way Callie spoke about the hospital and her job. She actually enjoyed wandering through the halls of a hospital. But as fast it began it ended and both stood in the entrance hall searching for subjects about the hospital further to discuss. „So although you gave me an ugly cast I had a good time." Callie laughed. „Well it is my job after all. So I see you in three weeks." she somehow silently finished. „of course Calliope." A stunned Callie looked up. „How?" „Your name tag, Calliope." Arizona smirked and turned to walk away but before she left the hospital she turned around and halfway shouted „you know if you dont feel comfortable around bars I give you a tour. Starting at Leaves downtown." she nodded halfway satisfied with herself and stepped outside of the hospital.

* * *

Callie not floated but it might as well been through the rest of her day. She had enjoyed her time with the blonde who was able to lift her bad mood. It had been quite a while since someone took interest in her. Or more accurate said since she noticed someone who was interested in her. She had actually quite her few admirers but she just deemed them to be friendly.

Late afternoon she picked up her kids and prepared for a nice evening at home. She felt at ease for the first time in a really long time and although it had everything to do with the blonde she met earlier today, she denied it. When Rachel came that evening to pick up Dylan and Jayden for their weekend, they didnt pick up a fight like always. They were civil with each other and the kids noticed a slight difference. Neither didnt know why but the noticed things were about to change. Callie hugged them, nearly squeezed them goodbye and sat half an hour later on the couch without much to do. Her mind slowly drifted to the blonde officer she met early this afternoon. She remembered her talking about a tour starting at Leaves, but she couldnt really go there tonight or could she? She though about it but didnt follow through. Instead she choose a night in by herself and a bottle of good red wine watching useless TV shows instead of the never stopping comics.

A few blocks away Arizona sat on a bar chair waiting for a brunette to come through the door. When finally a brunette took a step through said door it wasn´t the one Arizona wanted to be. „Hey. How are you? How is your hand? Captain said you will ride the desk the next three weeks" Andie her colleague greeted her. „Well yeah looks like it." Arizona replies holding up her cast „but you know you could always ride with me." she tried to joke and winked at her and Andie nearly choked on her beer. „Please, keep dreaming. You know you want but can´t get this peace of meat." „Well I do try." Arizona simply replied and ordered another drink. Usually Arizona would drink a gin tonic or a beer, but seeing as she got a cast today and some pain killers she stuck to her soda.

Although the offer hung looming around both of them, it was for Callie to act on it. For the first time in a really long time she felt comfortable again in her life, so instead to chase some drama which usually follows when meeting and flirting with a beautiful women she let her daily routine consume her again.

* * *

_AN: hey. So this is my first story. I hope you like it so far. Seeing as English is not my mother language I apologies for the mistakes. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" a shout echoed through the apartment waking Callie from her slight slumber. "Mom, where is my hat?"  
"Why are you shouting down the whole neighborhood?"  
"Huh"  
"Nevermind. Are you looking for this?" Callie retrieved the wanted article from a pile of clothes on the floor and handed it to Dylan.  
"Thanks."  
"Do you have everything?" Today was Dylans first soccer game and he was quite nervous about it. Well to be fair not only he but also Callie was quite nervous about it. Seeing as she treated sport injuries all the time. Nonetheless she was happy that her son found a hobby which he liked so much. The young boy nodded excited and got ready to leave. Soon the two kids and Callie were on their way to the first match. As soon as they arrived at the pitch Dylan tried to took off. "Hey, wait up little man." Callie shouted after him as she helped Jayden out of her car and gathered all her belongings.

Arizona was quite fond of all kind of sports. So when Andie asked her if she wanted to come and see her sons soccer game she agreed to it in an instance. Not only cherished she the time with her nephew but she could also use a little distraction. Since she got her ugly cast she was quite put off of her game with the women which led to some sexual frustration. It also didnt help that the brunette doctor never showed up that weekend or the following.

So they two of them decided to have a nice time. Her nephew Alex would have fun at the game and she and Andie would have a nice afternoon outside. Once Alex was dropped off at his team the two women settled and enjoyed the sun.

"So whats up with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Youve just been off lately. Not just at work but also... I don´t know." Andie knew that asking her friend would be pretty much pointless, because when Arizona wanted, and she often did, she could be really stubborn.  
"I dont know what you mean. Ive been the same as always. Anyway how are things with you and Stephen?" Arizona changed the direction of their conversation back to her friend and her husband.  
"Good you know. Maybe planing on a little niece for you?"  
"Really? It is about time. Auntie Zona" like her nephew always called her "needs another little child to corrupt."  
"Oh no. Alex is already so full of shit because of you. Yesterday he tried to run around the house naked. Said his Auntie does this too and we should celebrate the beauty of the body." Hearing this Arizona nearly choked on her drink and started laughing. "Anyway... Hey isnt that your 'oh so hot' doctor?"  
"What? Where?" Arizona asked in a rush and turned her head around in all directions looking for said doctor.  
"There" Andie pointed to the shorter brunette who was suddenly looking up and in their direction. Too stunned at the site of Callie and a little girl in her arms Arizona didnt notice the mother and her daughter moving towards them till they stood in front of them.

"Hi."  
"Oh hi Dr. Torres." a confused Arizona flashed her dimples  
"Um just Callie. Do you mind if we sit there? It is really crowded here and um..." Seeing as Arizona is still too stunned to act in any way Andie pushed her friend over and made room for the two arrivals. "So how have you been? How is your hand?" Callie tried to break the silence.  
"Um good thanks. Much better." And there was the awkward silence again. Fortunately Andie was there and engaged Callie in a conversation about their children and their new found love of soccer. To both of their mothers surprise both boys played on the same team. The small talk between the moms was nice and comfortable, although Callie wished somehow that Arizona would interfere with her. The doctor could tell that she was shocked when she found out that she had kids and to be honest she was quite sad about this reaction. But like any other day she put a smile on her face and acted like nothing was wrong. An act she knew too well.

"Mama pee pee." a three year old Jayden pointed out to her older copy. But since Andie too needed to use the restroom or so she at least claimed she took Jayden with her and left a dumbstruck Arizona and slight uncomfortable Callie behind on the bleachers. The two left behind studied for a few minutes the game before Arizona finally spoke up.

"So kids huh?"  
"Um yes, two. Do you have a problem with that?" But before Arizona could reply Callies phone began to ring. Although the caller ID told her who was calling she already knew who and why they were trying to reach her. Nonetheless she accepted the call with an apologetic expression towards Arizonas. It was obvious that it wasnt a nice conversation. To Arizona it seemed like it was probably a sorrow husband who couldnt make it to his sons soccer game. Saying that she was devastated would be an understatement. "Ugh I can´t believe it."  
"Husband?" Arizona mused at which Callie had to laugh. "No exwife." The brunette replied fast. She didnt know why she told the blonde that she is already divorced when in fact they are still technical married on paper. It would take another week or two till they get the divorce papers back with a signature from the judge. "Well actual soon to be ex wife. Technically we are still married for another week or two. Although it feels like I´m divorced for the better part of a year already" she corrected herself. Arizona couldnt control a smudge smile.  
"Oh.. well thats good." at receiving a weird look from Callie she began to rumble "well not good like good good. Probably sucks for her or maybe you, presumably both of you. Just you know now I know why you stood me up."  
"Yeah sorry but it was all a little overwhelming lately. But just for the record I didnt stood you up."  
"Huh I thought not showing up at a bar is the definition of stood up." "Yeah but you didnt actually asked me out..." Callie smirked. It seemed that the initial shock finally wore off and soon all three adults enjoyed the soccer game and their conversation. But a soccer game only lasts for about 90 minutes which meant that the game ended a little too soon for at least two of them. And not long after two little boys ran towards their mothers with a wide grin on their faces. It looked like the boys became instant friends over their shared victory.

After they packed all of their belongings they walked together towards their cars. It was only a matter of time but soon they reached the point were they had to say goodbye seeing as the cars were parked in different sections of the parking lot. Andie und Alex were long headed off to their direction while Callie and Arizona tried to delay the inevitable. They two simply didnt want to say their goodbyes. Although Jayden and Dylan looked bored by standing in a parking lot without much to do it didnt bothered the other two. "So it was nice to see you again." "Very nice indeed." Both women searched for reasons to savor a few more minutes with each other.  
"So maybe you would like to go out with me some time?" Arizona asked hopefully after several minutes. "I would love too." The doctor beamed at the blonde.  
"Give me your number and we will arrange something." After they exchanged their number they had to separate but both smiled like fools for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Morning _

It was a simple text massage but it brought a smile to Callies otherwise hectic morning. Not only did her alarm not woke her but also Jayden threw a temper tantrum when she was brought to daycare. So to say that she was late to work would be an understatement. Thats why for the next few hours she concentrated just on her work, breaking bones and putting them back together. When she finally took a break a few hours later the first thing was to text the blonde back.

_Well hello to you too :)_

_I had fun yesterday!_

_Me too. Rachel is taking the kids to a park tomorrow..._

_Is that your way of telling me about our date tomorrow? ;) _

_Yes. Pick me up at 6. 12th Ave/E roy street._

_Looking forward to it. Have a good day Calliope._

"Stop standing there like youre doing nothing and wipe that smile off your face, Robbins." Caught off guard Arizona slightly jumped and bumped with her cast against her desk. A loud thumb echoed through the office and several colleagues looked over to her. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she waved them off. "So I see your smitten over a girl." Andie obviously stated.  
"Whatever." was a grumbled reply as Arizona stood up to get more files or maybe just to get away from her annoying friend.  
"She has kids." the other officer followed her around.  
"Dont you have to do something? There are civilian who surely need your help."  
"Ha you wish. You cant escape that easy. So talk" The files momentarily forgotten Arizona took a turn and headed towards the stations kitchen where the two friends could talk a little better. "So kids." Andie didnt give up.  
"Yes captain obvious like you could see yesterday she has kids."  
"You dont like kids."  
"Well I love Alex."  
"Yeah but only because at the end of the day I have to deal with him. Your the cool aunt who teaches him stupid stuff and only plays with him."  
"Why are we discussing this stuff? It is just a date." Arizona replies annoyed with the way their conversation is leading.  
"Because other than your other hook ups its not that easy. You have to be sure. Do you just want to sleep with her or do you wanna be with her?" At that Arizona looked up again at her friend. She knew that it was a dangerous territory in which she stepped a foot but she also couldnt stop thinking about the doctor. There was just something about her and she wanted to discover it. "You know it will not be just about her. Just think about it." With that the other officer left leaving a dumbstruck Arizona back.

It wasnt like she hated kids. She liked them alright especially when it was some other peoples kids who she could return when they became too much. To her it was always clear that she never wanted kids of her own. So when she saw Callie with a little girl hanging on her side she was shocked because she wanted to do other things with the doctor. In fact she couldnt get her and the smile out of her mind the whole two weeks since she first saw her. And now that she has a date with her she should be over the moon. But it wasnt that easy was it? Maybe Andie was right after all. Callie was a mother. A mother meant kids. And seeing a mother regularly meant seeing the kids regularly. Arizona let out a loud sigh. This was already too confusing for her and one thing she swore herself a long time ago was that she was done with confusing.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the subscriptions and your comments... it made me smile :) Wish you all happy eastern.

Pha88: I hope the dialogues are easier to follow now with the new format. If not please tell me and I will try to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie was nervous. That much was obvious to anyone who watched her. She frantically checked her outfit for the fifth time in the mirror already. Pacing up and down her apartment. Rachel picked up the kids half an hour ago, so she hadnt even a slight distraction.

The clock on the wall ticked a tiny bit too loudly for her. Announcing every second Arizona was already late. Maybe she wouldnt show up at all. Callie just couldnt tell. When she wasnt looking at herself in the mirror, she looked at her clock on the kitchen wall or her phone for any missed calls or new messages. No new message and no sign of the blonde. She would wait another five minutes and then maybe call her. That was her mantra for the last ten minutes the blonde let her waiting. Callie couldnt stand if someone was tardy although she had to admit she often was unpunctual too since she was a single mom with two kids. Nonetheless you just dont be late on your first date. This was like a rule wasnt it?

Arizona cursed while drumming her fingers on her steering wheel. "Just drive already. Fuck." she half whispered and yelled to herself.

"So for everyone who is on the way on the 10th street need some patience. There was an accident involving three cars. People there will be caught up in a traffic jam." the guy on the radio dutifully reported.

"Say what..." To say Arizona was slightly frustrated would be an understatement but there was no other way around this accident. She just had to sit it out and wait.

Although she had some doubts yesterday about her date with Calliope she was determined to give it a try. She wasnt getting any younger and her life like it was until that point was a pretty lonely one. Expect her work she hadnt something to look forward to in the morning. Maybe something was about to change for worst or better, she just had to find out.

Twelve minutes too late she finally arrived at her destination. In a hurry she ran the distance between the parking lot and Calliopes apartment. There a less then amused but somewhat relieved brunette opened the door.

"Oh my god Calliope I am so sorry. There was this huge accident and I couldnt drive around it..." her word vomit died on her tongue as she began to really notice Callie. She wore a black dress ending just above her knees. Her hair was somewhat shorter than the last time she saw her. Black thick curls framing her face. "Wow. You look..." searching for the right word "you know stunning." she eventually finished her compliment blushing slightly at her own behavior.

Finally able to comprehend everything she also remembered the flower bouquet on which she had a dead grip on. A little too fast she pushed the bunch of flowers, which she would never learn the names of, in Calliopes face. "Um these are for you." She waited for the brunette to say something to her, maybe a greeting would be nice she briefly thought. But all she got, and that was totally okay with her, was a real genuine smile from the Callie. And for a few seconds Arizona thought that she could easily put up with two kids if she was greeted like this every morning.

* * *

After Callie watered the flowers they ended at a nice italian restaurant. The conversation flowed easy and unlike a few days prior there werent any awkward pauses. It was the usual conversation one had on a first date. Where are you from? Whats your job like and so on. Both shared in brief details their life which led them up until now.

Calliope Torres was 36 years old and an orthopedic surgeon. She was an only child and doesnt hold contact with her family anymore because of her "bastard childs" as she herself quoted it. Of course it hurt she admitted but she was happy now. She wouldnt change a thing if she had the chance too.

Arizona Robbins was two years younger than her and loved her job. It was always clear that she would became an officer. She loved the adrenalin cursing through her body when there was some "action" like she called it. Beside Andie whom Callie had already met, she had not many friends. Furthermore the blonde had to attend weekly family dinner with her two over loving parents. The subject of any sibling was not addressed.

After dinner there was also the embarrassing moment which in some form always happened to Arizona when she rarely decided to date. Arizonas hand which was in the cast was itching almost all the time. So when Callie had to go to the restroom she grabbed the nearest knife, which hadnt even cut her pizza properly, and tried to release her urge. At home she usually used some chopsticks but this knife would do the job too she thought. Of course Callie had to come back and found a beat red Arizona with a knife down her cast. With a huge grin she asked "What are you, ten?"

Arizona was clearly embarrassed and pulled the knife out. "Um well it itched."

"I could see that" Callie whole heartily laughed.

"You know that is all your fault anyway." the blonde replied holding her cast up.

"Really now? You never told me what happened anyway." Callie half stated and half asked.

"Just chased someone." the officer shrugged. Seeing as she wasnt getting anymore information from Arizona Callie left it at that.

"But I will make it up to you by removing your cast on Wednesday." the doctor announced and retrieved the knife from the blondes cast.

"Thank god. Im getting sick of it." the blonde answered relieved. Finally her torture was coming to an end. She liked to spend some days away from the street and in the office but three weeks was way too long for her liking.

* * *

After they paid and left the restaurant they decided to take a walk to a small fair, both saw on their way to the restaurant. The air outside was slightly more chilled than before so both had an excuse to walk close to each other. Both played with the idea to just reach out and take the others hand but they werent quite there yet. They were not lovers and not really friends. They were attracted to each other that much was clear but after all it was only their first date. But soon this hesitation would settle.

It was at a firing range where Callie finally took the first step. "So officer" Callie began and raising an eyebrow in the direction of an blue fabric dolphin one can win if hitting a target three times.

"You want that dolphin?" Arizona asked.

"Yes" Callie answered straightforward. "Show me your shooting skills." the brunette furthermore smirked at Arizona.

"If you want that dolphin you get that dolphin. Anything for a gorgeous lady." Arziona boldly stated. She would never admit it but shooting was the only thing at her job she wasnt quite fond off. Nightmares stilled plagued her mind from the one time she had to use her gun in duty but she quickly shook that memory off which slumbered behind her hard exterior.

Both made their way to the man who worked at the firing range. For the blue dolphin Arizona had to shoot three targets. Although she had a cast it was easy for her to shoot them because of the many hours she had to train with her weapon.

"Here you go pretty lady." The man announced, winked at the blonde and not only gave her her dolphin but also a small card with his number on it. It was apparent that he tried that tour on a regular basis.

"Was he hitting on me?" the perplex blonde asked the brunette after leaving the firing range. Both had a good laugh at the mans too friendly advances. "So here. This is for you." Arizona gave Callie the blue dolphin.

When Callie received her gift she just went for it. She slowly kissed Arizona. It wasnt fully on the mouth in fact it was half on her cheek and half on her lips. At the last moment Callie decided maybe it would be too brisk to kiss her already on her mouth so she tried to go for the cheek. That ended her up in that awkward kiss.

For a few seconds Arizona was slightly shocked but she soon came to her senses and with her good hand she began to caress Callies cheek and neck before leaning in again and kiss her back. But this time it was a real kiss on the brunettes lips. It started slow both just enjoying the closeness but soon it turned into something heated. Tongues battling for dominance, well behaved hands roaming and exploring different body parts with the notion in mind that they were still in a public place. Both panting after the kiss came to an end, their forehead still rested against each other. "Wow." "Wow indeed" Both smiled before leaning in again.

* * *

"I would really like to invite you in..." Callie whispered against the blondes lips as the blonde had her pinned between herself and her entrance door.

"But?" the blonde asked shortly changing her tactic and now nibbling at the brunettes neck. And although it was their first date she already knew that this was her favorite spot on Calliopes body. There at the crook of her neck she could smell the unique notion of Callie mixed together with her perfume. She couldnt quite explain it but she just knew that this was and will be her favorite spot.

"but Rachel is inside watching the kids." at that Arizona had to look up. At the name Rachel her mood was instantly killed. "Its better that they came back here after the park, so I dont have to pick them up at the middle of the night and wake them up." Callie fast explained and prayed that the blonde would understand. She knew that Arizona wasnt exuberantly happy that she was a mother. She could tell at the soccer game but she also hoped that she could warm up to the idea of dating a mom.

"I understand Calliope. Its no problem" she replied and strangely she really understood it. "I´ll see you on Wednesday for our hot hospital date." she whispered against Calliopes lips who tried to delay their parting for a few more minutes.

After Arizona left Callie stood in front of her entrance door and trying to compose herself. She didnt want to face her soon to be exwife just yet. In fact now there was this big doubt nagging in the back on her mind. Was she cheating on Rachel? But the were only stilled married on paper. For her their marriage ended after Rachel left her standing in a parking lot. With that thoughts, coming down from her high she just experienced while kissing Arizona she finally entered her apartment.

A few street further north a blonde was driving her SUV and singing loud and false to a song which was played on a radio. Arizona was happy that was a fact nobody could disagree with. When she then arrived ten minutes later at her apartment and went to sleep she had to finally look forward to something. Under normal circumstances a hospital visit was an unpleasant thing but this time she looked forward to it and meeting a certain brunette doctor again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your comments :) I hope you liked the chapter and the turn of events.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a good day. Today was Wednesday which meant for Callie to see Arizona again and vice versa and furthermore for the blonde to get her cast off which leads her at work to patrol duty. They hadnt saw each other since their first date but they texted whenever they could and talked to each other at nights, sometimes even in the morning. The were like teenagers for that matter.

Like three weeks prior Arizona was in an examine room and waiting for her doctor, more precisely for one very beautiful hispanic doctor. So when the door opened and a red head came in she was disappointed, to say at least.

"Hi. My name is Dr. Kepner and I just wanted to inform you that Dr. Torres will be here shortly. She just scrubbed out of the OR and will be here as soon as she can." The redhead announced and turned already to leave. Well that changed the whole situation and a new smile was plastered on the blondes face again.

She didnt have to wait too long till the door opened again and said person came into view. From both of their position they grinned at each other stupidly until Arizona broke the comfortable silence. "Hi." she breathed out, more whispered than spoken aloud. Clearing her throat she then continued "I thought for a moment you stood me up when the other doctor walked in."

"Yeah sorry about that but I was running late and just wanted to tell you." the doctor answered while she approached the blonde and pulling a stool up in front of the examine table on which Arizona now took a seat. Both still a little shy around each other, although they werent shy at the end at their date.

"So get this thing off of me please?" Arizona smiled sweetly at her and stretched the hand out towards the doctor.

"It will be my pleasure." Callie joked back and began to work. She took the scissors and began to cut away at the cast. She had done that a hundred times already but with Arizona as her patient she concentrated on the task like it was her first cast she removed. Normally at this point in her career she wouldnt even remove it herself, usually she would Kepner let do it. It didnt took long, although Callie tried to work as slow a possible and the thing was finally gone from the blondes hand.

"Oh my god this smells bad." the blonde groaned once the smell of her own hand reached her. "This is disgusting. There went my sexy appearance I tried to pull off." she laughed and tried to breath in as little as she could. She clearly hasnt thought that through, if she had known it would smell like rotten feets she would have demanded another doctor.

"You get used to it, I guess. But dont worry about the sexy thing your still pulling it off" the brunette winked at her and began to scrub down the now cast free hand with water and soap. "So let me take a look at it." with that the doctor took the hand and tried several moves. "Any pain?" she tried to read the blonde which only shook her head at that and smiled. Even after the medical necessary moves which told Callie if everything was properly healed or not, she didnt let go off the blondes hand. Both of them just sat there in silence and staring at each other.

"You know Dr. Torres I would really like to thank you and kiss you right now." the blonde boldly stated.

"Yeah. You know officially you are not my patient anymore... So what are you waiting for?" the brunette challenged her and raised an eyebrow, slightly puckering her lips together. The blonde didnt need more of an approval and leaned in. She went for a short peck on the lips but Callie didnt let her go that easy. She grabbed Arizonas shirt and held her in place as she deepened the kiss. But too soon they were interrupted by the pager on Callies hips which announced that she was needed in the ER. "I dont want to go." she groaned both savoring a last minute before the Latina finally stood up and was about to leave.

"Go, save lives and be awesome." with a last peck she shushed the doctor out of the room and then left the hospital herself driving to work.

* * *

It was an careful and deliberate act to put on an uniform. Fourteen years ago she developed a routine. Every officer kinda followed her or his own and celebrated it. She remembered how proud she was putting the uniform on for the very first time. Remembered that the weight of the Kevlar vest against her upper body. At first it was a strange feeling, a feeling like where she was limited in her movements, but now it felt like a second skin. With the weight on she felt safe and protected.

Every shift began the same. Putting on your uniform, slightly depending if you work in the office, so called desk duty or if you were about to go out for patrol. Then everybody starting the shift had to attend a meeting where the learned about the new criminals, what to look out for and other news. Currently all officers starting a new shift attended such a meeting.

"So as you can see officer Robbins is free of her cast now and to celebrate that we will have a special operation today." the chief loudly announced. Some college cheering at the mention that she was finally on the streets again. "Officer Robbins, officer O´Neill you will be the hookers. Backup is officer Smith and Officer Jackson. You know the drill. Have a good day and be safe." with that the chief left the meeting.

"Oh my god. Why do we always have to be the hookers?" Arizonas partner Andie groaned. Both werent too happy with the operation. It wasnt the first time they were doing this. Every four years or so they were selected.

"I dont know but appartently at least we are still hot enough to pass as hookers" the blonde tried to lift the mood and joked. Soon they were wearing barely there skirts and a shirt just covering their breasts. The knee-length latex boots were difficult for Arizona to wear. She had always preferred to wear comfortable sneakers but somehow she managed to wore boots with grace. Both had a small mobile loudspeaker in their ear connecting them with their partner. Their job was to try to pick up men who drive past them and as soon as the paid for whatever activities they fantasies about the women gave the signal for an arrest. They knew that they will have a long day in front of them.

The hours went by and after about five hours a blue Lexus pulled over and waiting. It was Arizonas turn so she slowly and alluring walked up to the car. When a soft female voice greeted her she was shocked at first. Mostly, no not mostly but all the time, it were men who pulled over. A woman that was new, but she played it like the dozen times before.

"Hey sexy. How can I help you?" she said casual leaning with her elbows in the window pane of the car. Showing the driver a little bit of her cleavage in the process.

"I have never done this before but your gorgeous I just had to stop." the blonde driver tried to reply self confident but at the same time she also appeared shy and precarious.

Arizona had somewhat sympathy with her. She believed her when she said that this was her first time. Looking around in the car she noticed also a booster seat just behind the driver seat. Should she really get this mother arrested or should she let her loose? Arizona learned a long time ago that there wasnt only black and white anymore. A few years ago she would have made the arrest, she wouldnt even hesitate. But like many cops working for quite some time their understanding of the law somehow changed. That doesnt mean that they break the law or interpret it like they want, but the treated other persons with more respect. They knew how someone can assailed by life forcing them to loose control. On the contrary some of the other cops got only more ruthless with time.

"Well I feel honored, I really do" she smiled sweetly "but I think you should drive home to your kid. " She nodded to the back of the car. "Drive safe honey" with a last wink at the woman she turned around and walked back to her spot. She didnt even wait for a reply from the driver. Via radio she told her partners that it was a false alarm just a woman asking for directions and looked after the blue Lexus who sped away.

* * *

"So your taking the kids this Friday right?" the Latina asked her best friend and working colleague Mark over dinner.

"Of course. I told you that already... Whats up with you?" he asked between bites of his apple. Mark and Callie had each other known since med school and since than the were great team not only at work but in life too. Both looked out for each other when things get nasty and the last years things got nasty with Callie and Rachel.

"I got the letter from my lawyer today... I am officially divorced now." she shrugged, picking in her salad. "it is weird somehow, I guess. Seeing each other that often at work, not talking to one another and sharing such a past." the brunette mused, thinking back to how different her life was a year ago. She knew they rushed things in their relationship, especially since Jayden was on her way, but she had loved her at some point. But now all she could think about was a dimpled smile and those baby blue eyes. "Anyway I want to celebrate this with Arizona this Friday." she smiled.

"Speaking of, have you slept already with her?" he asked straightforward like he always was.

"Im not answering that question... Why do you always have to be such a perv?" she knew that Mark was probably just teasing her like he always had. In college they often discussed their sexual favors and compared their girlfriends but over time Callie got more closed up while Mark remained the same old, still sharing every detail. "Maybe you should finally get a girlfriend." Callie mused.

"Im just saying. She is hot, you are hot... I dont see the problem." he calmly answered taking another big bite out of his apple.

"Why do you know that she is hot? You have never seen her..." the confused Latina asked.

"Well funny story. The other night I thought there were burglars in the house, so I took a peek through the spy hole but there werent any men..." he smirked at the brunette. Waiting for her to catch on but apparently she didnt get the point. "... I saw you making out with a blonde and I do believe that is the same blonde you talked about."

"Oh my... I should have never bought that apartment opposite of you." Callie laughed, pretending to be shocked. She then began to clean the table in front of her.

"You love being my neighbor dont deny it Torres." he smirked while standing up and stretching like Callie had just done. "So call your lady lover and tell her that you are free on Friday."

* * *

"Hey your girlfriend is calling." Andie called out to Arizona who was just removing her make up in the locker room of the police station. She rarely wore make up, so she always needed longer than her partner.

"Your an idiot" she mumbled reaching for the telephone in her partners hand "how to I even put up with you?"

"Because you love me" came the quick reply from the brunette "now pick up your damn phone. I cant stand this ring tone."

"Its a standard ring tone. Just so you know. Not some stupid song like you have." she swiftly said before answering the call. Andie had to laugh at how her best friends behavior suddenly changed, she even sounded differently. She was glad for the blonde. Apparently they two got along great.

They didnt talked for long, just wanting to hear each others voices for mere minutes. Callie was between two operations and was just on her coffee break. When they said their goodbyes Andie was already fully changed in her street clothes.

"So what did you talk about?" her friend bluntly asked while she was watching the blonde who was tying her shoes.

"Its so good that you arent a nosey friend."

"Sarcasm wont help you. So spill. All the nasty details."

"She just had a little time left between two operations and wanted to confirm our date later this week. A friend of her agreed to watch the kids." The blonde replied shrugging with her shoulders. "Now can we go for a drink? I think we really deserved one this night. There was just one too many men hitting on us." she laughed.

"Oh yeah. I am definitely in need of a drink." with that both stepped out of the locker room and left the police station. They went to their usual bar, just a block down the road, where most officers come when they needed time to relax or to take their mind off of their shifts.

* * *

_A/N: I know I repeat myself but thanks for all the follows, favorites and comments :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_ Guest: Maybe Arizona just met Rachel in this chapter... ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_R/NC-17_

* * *

Friday came fast, seeing as Arizona and Callie are both busy people with demanding jobs. On top of that Callie is also a single mother. So she enjoyed every free night she got and sitting here with a certain blonde was just adding to her good mood. Although her good mood was somewhat clouded.

"I am so sorry we ended here" she said gesturing around the dinner which smelled a little of grease and coffee. "I cant believe they forgot our reservations."

"Hey dont worry..." the blonde answered reaching across the table to take the brunettes hand which in return ended her a large grin. "to be honest I do prefer burgers than some snails." she tried to cheer the brunette up and she didnt even have to lie about it. A dinner was perfect with her. Sure the atmosphere in the French restaurant would have been nice but it wasnt really necessary. Not for Arizona anyway. And to be honest the burger at this place were quite good. So their date started a little bumpy but it ended on quite a good note. Both of them enjoyed their meal and the easy conversation. Arizona had to work early the next day so after they finished dinner they decided to slowly walk back to the doctors apartment just a few blocks down the streets.

"So I got the letter this week." Callie hinted while both went back to her apartment enjoying their brief walk.

"Okay?" the blonde didnt quite fully understand in which direction Callie wanted to steer the conversation. Should she know what the brunette was referring too? Probably when Callie mentioned it like that.

"You know the letter from my lawyer." while she said that the blonde suddenly whipped her head around looking at up at the slightly larger brunette.

"You mean?"

"Yeah." she answered hushed with a smile. Nothing much was said after that, with a giant smile and holding hands both walked in comfortable silence towards the apartment.

Like on their first date they both made out quite a few minutes in front of Callies entrance door when the brunette interrupted their little session. "You want to come in?" she asked between kisses heavily panting.

"The kids?" Arizona asked cautious not wanting to leave her either but also dont want to rush things.

"Sleep over." was all she got to hear while she was being dragged through the door and suddenly standing in Callies foyer. While the brunette put their jackets away the blonde took a look around. The apartment was huge and had quite a welcoming feeling to it. There were pictures of Callie and the kids and friends everywhere.

"White or red?" was suddenly called from the kitchen. She hadnt even noticed that Callie left her side.

"Whatever you have." the blonde stated not really have a preference in wine. In fact she rarely drank wine, she was more of a beer girl kind.

"Here you go." the brunette handed her the wine and got comfortable on the couch where Arizona took already a seat. Their shoulders were touching and hands gracing one another.

In the dimly lit room the wine was soon forgotten as they found themselves in feverish kisses again. Neither does remember who started it but that didnt really matter to them. The blonde let her hand freely roam over the other womans body. "Bedroom" was all Callie managed to say between some kisses and lead the way. This time Arizona didnt took time to appreciate the well decorated room. This time she just had eyes for the Latina lying already writhing under her. They didnt loose much time and soon found themselves undressed.

"You are so beautiful" the blonde whispered into the almost dark room only lit by the yellowish light of a street lamp. Looking over the brunettes features and softly tracing some invisible lines only she could see. Instead of answering the brunette just kissed her but still allowed the blonde to dominate her. Who soon started to change her focus and kissed the brunettes body down, starting at her neck and ending just under her belly button. There she glanced her last time up at the other woman who encouraged her to move further south. The blonde took her time never rushed although she could tell that Callie needed her release.

After both were satisfied they fell asleep snuggled tightly together. Both content with the situation they just created they fell in a deep dreamless slumber. It wasnt until Callie felt her bed slightly move that she blinked her eyes slowly open. She was confused. Why was it still dark and why was Arizona dressing? Would she just sneak out like that?

Arizona was just buttoning up her jeans as she felt two pairs of eyes on her back. And indeed when she turned around she was greeted with an aggravated look from the brunette. "Hey sleepyhead." she whispered in the silent room taking a seat on the bed again and caressing Callies cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked somewhat afraid of the answer. Callie had always had trust issues and normally it took her a lot longer to open up to someone and let them in. But somehow Arizona had managed to force her way in between her barriers shielding her from the outside world. Rachel wasnt the first who cheated on her. She had quite a few dramatic relationships in the past, so she wasnt quite fond of Arizona trying to sneak out in the middle of the night.

"I am sorry I didnt want to wake you but I have an early shift and I am already late as we speak." the blonde replied carefully noticing that Callie was somewhat upset. "You looked so peaceful..." she let the sentence linger in the air.

"Its okay" was the short answer from the brunette before she was kissed by two plumb lips.

Shortly after a tired blonde was sitting in a police car driving through the early morning while a still sleeping brunette was snuggling against the pillow the blonde had occupied just a few hours prior.

* * *

"Good morning" a cheerful blonde whispered as she was kissing the brunettes shoulder. They had be dating for the past two months and were quite contend with where they found themselves. If asked both referred to themselves as girlfriends but it wasnt really official yet. Sure Mark and Andie knew about their relationship but otherwise they kept it down.

"mhhm" came a short grunted reply. The Latina loved her sleep especially in the morning. It was not often that she could sleep in but when she had the chance to she took full advantage of it.

"I brought you coffee" Arizona held the cup, she retrieved after her morning run, in front of the brunettes face, grinning when the other woman opened her eyes at that.

"You are too good to be true." she mumbled still sleepy and taking a careful sip. She somehow always managed to burn her tongue with hot drinks because she was too greedy and the blonde always laughed at her expanses telling her something about patience. "So I was thinking..." the brunette shyly began "you know I have the day off tomorrow and you do too... Whatdoyousayaboutmeetingthekids? We could go to the zoo..." she hastily finished her sentence.

"What about the zoo?" the blonde calmly replied having understood only some words in between the nervous ramble.

Taking a deep breath the brunette mustered up her courage again and finally asked "What do you say about meeting the kids?" holding her hand up so that the blonde would not interrupt her because she was to nervous to start over again. "I know you met them already but I mean to meet them like … you know." the brunette finished fiddling with her fingers too afraid to look up in the blondes face. At first the blonde was shocked. She knew that sooner or later she probably had to meet the kids again and maybe get formally introduced. But to be honest she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. When she saw Callie she just wanted to enjoy their time. But as the minutes passed she was quite pleased with the turn of events. She knew that the kids were the main factor in the brunettes life. So when the brunette suggested something like that that had to mean she wanted the blonde to be a part of their lives.

"Hey... look at me." she lovingly told the brunette while lifting her chin with her fingers an dimpled grin lighting up her whole face. "I would love too." she sincerely answered.

"Yeah?" the still not convinced brunette asked again.

"Yes." Arizona exclaimed "but you know just to be sure.. how would you like to introduce me?" the blonde herself now self-conscious questioned.

"You know as my girlfriend." the brunette now beamed at her and was shortly after attacked by a pair of lips. It was not a hungry kiss, it was a slow kiss full of emotions leaving them both breathless. Both basking in the moment fully aware that they just took the next step in their relationship.

* * *

The knocking on the door was obnoxious and soon became quite annoying. So it was to no ones surprise when an irritated brunette opened the door. At seeing who the intruder this late at night was she just raised an eyebrow.

Arizona knew that look. It was not an amused look it was the look that simply said what-the-hell-do-you-want and she quickly tried to defend herself. "I am sorry about the late night interruption but I really need to talk to you."

"That much is obvious when you come over at 11pm." Andie calmly replied. She could see the uneasiness in the blondes eyes. Apparently something was bothering her when she is showing up late at night in her running clothes still slightly damp from her run. Arizona originally had tried to calm her nerves while taking a run around the nearby park but that wasnt quite the case and somehow she ended up at her partners house. She just had to talk to someone about tomorrow and it was quite obvious that she couldnt talk to Callie about it.

Both women made themselves comfortable on the kitchen counter both a bottle of water in front of them. One already half empty, apparently Arizona was more thirsty than she originally thought. Playing with the bottle the blonde finally began "She wants me to meet her kids..."

"Well thats good isnt it?" Andie felt for her best friend. The blonde thought she isnt cut out to be a mom or rather to have anything to do with kids but in reality she was great with them. Her son adored her.

"Yeah, I guess. She wants me to introduce me to them as her girlfriend." Arizona had to smile at the word girlfriend. It was the first time she spoke it out aloud and she decided that it has a good ring to it.

"But thats what you wanted, to be her girlfriend?" the brunette somewhat confused replied.

"Yeah... just the kids. What if they dont like me? She will probably dump me then." she self-conscious spoke quietly into the room.

"They will love you." the brunette tried to calm the blonde down. "Alex loves you. You have nothing to worry about." Arizona had to smile when Andie claimed that her little son loves her. She had to admit that she loved the little guy too. It was easy to spend the time with him. Maybe it would be this easy too with Callies kids...

After the talk with Andie, Arizona decided to take a taxi home. She was already exhausted because of her late night run and felt her muscles slightly burning. She felt better than before but she was still nervous about tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: sorry to disappoint you guys, but Arizona and Rachel will meet in the next chapter - i promise. _

_I am still searching for a beta. If you know anyone or want to be my beta reader please pm me. Unfortunately mistakes are all mine. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait - to make it up to you guys this chapter is longer than my usual ones. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the lovely replies and followers._

* * *

To say Arizona was nervous when she knocked on the blue entrance door of Callies apartment was an understatement. The blonde took a final deep breath before she knocked on the door. It was scarcely audible, so she knocked again, this time firm. She never was this nervous but on the other hand she had never met someone like the brunette doctor. But that feeling was soon forgotten when said brunette opened her the door with a little Jayden dangling from her hips. Arizona had to admit that this sight wasn´t so bad after all.

"Hi. These are for you." the blonde eventually mustered up her courage and spoke up while handing the brunette some flowers. In return she received a rewarding kiss which caught her slightly off guard. They had never spoken about guidelines in front of the kids and now the younger one was curious looking up at her.

"Thanks." Callie whispered against the blondes lips. One probably couldn´t tell but the brunette was just as anxious as the other woman. But she wanted nothing to hide from her kids or even worse to pretend something like she and Rachel had for a very long time. So the night before she told Dylan and Jayden about Arizona and what she meant to her. They didn´t quite grasp the whole idea but they knew that this Arizona apparently meant a lot to her mom. And when they learned about the zoo they soon will be visiting both were instantly sold.

"And this is for you, pretty girl." Arizona said while slightly bending down so that she was in eye level with the little girl and gave Jayden a lollipop, which she fetched out of her bag. She came prepared. She had learned a long time ago that a way to a kids heart is through candy. And as nervous as she was about meeting the kids and them not liking her, she got a lot of bribery in her bag – she got every flavor someone could wish for. As soon as the young girl received her lollipop she held it high in the air and yelled a rather loud "Thank you" before trying to get out of her mothers grasp and running into the living room.

When looking up to Callie she couldn´t quite read the look she was currently receiving. "I hope that is okay? Most kids like candy and I thought... you know … they are not diabetic are they?" the blonde began to ramble but was soon interrupted by a pair of lips again. When she looked at Callie again she was rewarded with a breathtaking smile.

"Its more than okay Arizona." She always thought that Arizona was not only the tough cop she tried to pretend but was in reality a sweet and caring women with a lot of insecurities, which her rambles instantly gave away.

Soon the two women, still standing in the entrance, were distracted by a loud bang coming from inside the apartment. Seeing as Jayden was already happily eating away at her lollipop while sitting on the floor with her dolls, there was only Dylan left who had something to do with the noise. And Callie had already a slight suspicion what her eldest son was up to.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your not allowed to play soccer in the apartment?" the brunette sternly said when she entered her sons room.

"But mom..." Dylan tried to defend himself, holding his hands up in the air like he was innocence although he knew how bad his mom can get about playing soccer in his room.

"No buts and now come on Arizona is here." with that she led Dylan out of the room and towards Arizona who stood awkward in the middle of the living room. Unlike his sister Dylan was always the shy one when meeting new people. So when he spotted the blonde standing in the middle of the room he tried to slightly hide from her behind his moms legs.

"He is a little shy around strangers." Callie tried to explain to Arizona, who now again bent down so that she was in eye level with the little guy.

"Hi Dylan. I am Arizona." not receiving a response although Callie nudged his sons shoulder, the blonde continued. "Here I´ve got something for you." she said while handing him a lollipop.

"Thanks Azona." the little boy shyly replied and accepted the lolly. Seeing his sister playing on the floor nearby, he thought it would be safest for him to just join her.

"Your welcome." the blonde smiled, pleased with herself again that she thought of the bribery.

"How much more lollipops do you have in that pocket?" the brunette asked mischievous.

"You would like to know wouldn´t you?" the blonde smirked. Leaning in a little bit closer she then whispered into the slightly taller women ear "but that´s a secret. Maybe if you are nice to me you will receive one too at the end of the day."

* * *

Callie was well prepared for this special day, so she had already packed everything they needed for their trip. And not soon after Arizona arrived the four of them were on their way to the zoo. There weather was on their side and the sun decided to shine bright, there were only a few clouds every now and then.

In the car Jayden happily chatted away at something only in her childrens mind made sense, while Dylan was looking out of his window sometimes pointing out his favorite cars. In the front of the car the grown ups nodded every few minutes at something Jayden blabbered and ever so often smiling at each other foolishly.

When they finally got to the zoo all hell broke loose and the kids began their ritual fight. Dylan always wants to go to the wildcats first while Jayden wants to go to the elephants. Callie was already expecting this seeing that happened each and every time. Arizona on the contrary was not so prepared as her girlfriend. She stood there with her mouth agape while she watched the fighting kids and their mother who tried to separate them. She knew that small kids can have their own minds, Alex sometimes threw temper tantrums too, but this? This was so much more than she was used too. This was like world war three in her mind. But she had to admit that Callie was pretty good with the kids, who already settled down again. They would go their usual route starting at the bears.

"I am so sorry about this." the brunette apologized while the began their journey through the park. "I should have warned you." The blonde just nodded shortly a little distracted with her thought. But soon enough she was smiling when she felt fingers brush against hers and intertwine with her own.

After the initial shock all four of them had a nice day at the zoo. Most of the time the kids were running ahead eying up the different animals while the grown ups stayed behind, holding hands and flirting with each other. During the whole trip Dylan eventually warmed up to the blonde and tried to impress her while pointing out random facts about the animals. He would walk beside her and tell her that tigers are one of the largest cats all over the world, and Arizona would smile at him and ask him more questions about the animal. She couldn´t deny that the boy was smart, like really smart.

Before they went home they went for lunch at a nearby diner and to everyone surprise Dylan decided to take a seat next to Arizona, whereas Jayden, the typical mama girl, sat next to Callie opposite of them.

* * *

Arizona was sweating but not out of physical exertion but out of sheer panic. Jayden was crying in the background while Dylan sat apathetically on the floor, looking down at the blood drops on the tile. The blonde was trained for all kind of situation and for first aid but her mind was blank. She looked at the loudly ticking clock on the kitchen wall and hoped Andie would arrive soon while she held towel to Dylans bleeding forehead trying to calm him down.

After the zoo they found themselves in Callies apartment again and decided to watch Nemo but during the movie the brunette received a call from work. She was needed for an urgent consult which couldnt wait. Therefore Arizona offered to watch the kids till Callie came back and the doctor even assured her it wont take long. Arizona could handle the kids for an hour or two, she thought. And in fact everything was fine up to five minutes ago when Dylan went into the kitchen wanting to grab an apple. The blonde didn´t paid that much attention because she was playing dolls with Jayden who was delighted. But soon both heard a piercing scream. Apparently Dylan banged his head hard at the kitchenette and received a laceration. Not knowing how to react Arizona called Andie first hand, who is on duty but assured her she will come in a few minutes and will drive them to the hospital. Arizona knew she would have to call Callie sooner than later but when she found the courage she only reached her mail box where she left her a message about incident.

It didnt take long for Andie to finally arrive and the four of them were as fast as they could on their way to the hospital. Andie even turned on the sirens of the police squad and Dylan soon forgot the reason why they were even going to the hospital. He always wanted to drive in a squad with the flashing blue lights on. When they got to the hospital a nurse immediately recognized the Torres kids and led them the way up to pediatrics.

Dylan was sitting on an examination table getting his cut cleaned by a young doctor while Jayden sat in Arizonas lap on a stool nearby. Andie stood a little in the back not wanting to cause too much attention, seeing she was in her uniform and by passers were always nosy.

"Mom." Jayden suddenly exclaimed and tried to get free of Arizonas grasp, who let her reluctantly go. When the blonde turned finally around, she was not greeted by the sight of Callie like she expected, but in fact she was greeted by a blonde doctor who looked frantic from her, to the police officer and the doctor treating Dylan. "Mom" Jayden said again already standing in front of the new arrival, holding her hands up and signaling the woman that she wanted to be held.

"What happened here?" the blonde doctor demanded to know in a nervous but cold voice.

"Dylan hit his head. It doesn´t look like he has a concussion but just to be sure I will order a CT." the young doctor replied before Arizona got even the chance to speak up. Nodding and pleased with the answer the blonde doctor got, she finally turned towards Arizona whom she narrowed her eyes on. Feeling uncomfortable Arizona stood up and was just about to introduce her when the curtain once again opened and a fierce Latina stormed in.

"What happened?" she asked jittery looking at the blonde doctor barely acknowledging Andie and Arizona.

"He just hit his head. Karev is taking care of him." somewhat satisfied with the answer the brunette then turned to a still shaky Arizona who profusely apologized to Callie and tried to explain how it happened. That was the first time the blonde doctor paid close attention to the other blonde and tried to remember from where she knew her. The voice, the look, she knew she saw her already and then it slowly downed on her. Grabbing Callies coat she pushed her out in the hall. Andie and Arizona just looked at each other while shrugging with there shoulders. She knew that she didn´t make a good first impression by the kids other mother but she couldn´t change that. The important thing is that Dylan is fine and not badly hurt.

Outside the could here aggravated voices and when Arizona gathered that this conversation was somehow concerning here, she decided to take a step outside. If needed to beg Callie for another chance. She must have understood that this was an accident and not intended. Although this conversation was about her, it was not about the accident but rather about her job.

"Why is a hooker watching our kids?" the blonde nearly yelled at Callie motioning towards the curtain from which Arizona had just emerged.

Perplex at that question the brunette asked "What... What are you talking about?" She knew it would have been probably best to tell Rachel about Arizona, especially when she decided to introduce her to the kids, but calling the blonde a hooker that was something else. She looked for any sign like jealousy but nothing. The blonde was not jealous in fact she was quite positive about her accusation.

"And what about the officer? Was she arrested? How can you let someone like this watch our kids?" the blonde went on with her speech gesturing frantically with her arms. Her face red with anger. She knew that Callie was seeing someone or probably has random hook-ups but with a prostitute? She thought better of Callie than that.

"Um... Calliope." the blonde spoke up, interrupting the two fighting women. "I can explain..." Both directed their attention to Arizona. Callie was clearly less amused about the whole situation. "It´s not like that. It was just a job..." she knew as soon as she spoke that, that it came out wrong. And she knew where she had seen the blonde doctor before. In fact she knew the blonde doctor is driving a blue Lexus with a booster seat on the back.

"Just a job" the blonde sneered.

"Hey, stop..." the brunette snapped at Rachels behavior "just stop it."

"But I saw her... Are you really that desperate that you hook up with the next best prostitute?" At that the brunette stood there speechless. She didn´t recognize her ex-wife anymore. How could she think that of her.

Something in Arizona finally snapped and she took a stand in between the two fighting women, trying to protect Calliope from her ex-wife. "Excuse you? Who the hell are you to talk to her like that?" she knew to whom she was taking to and she heard already her fair share of stories about Rachel. She just had never seen her before until now and well unknowingly at the job. "Not that I have to defend myself but I am a police officer and in your shoes I would better watch my mouth." Arizona never bragged with her job or tried to use it as a threat, but this women was driving her insane. She briefly looked down when she felt Callies hand in hers and felt a small squeeze. She knew she was doing probably the right thing defending her.

"A police officer?" that threw the blonde off, she didn´t expected this. "But I saw you... you were dressed... I don´t understand."

"It was an undercover mission, kinda." she wasn´t allowed to talk to outsiders about this kind of missions, but she had to explain somehow. "Look, we were just the decoy... as soon as the fish took the bite, they were arrested."

Callie listened but understood only half of it. What were they talking about? "Wait. You two met each other already? You went to a prostitute?" she directed the question to her ex-wife. She gathered that much that Arizona was on an undercover mission, but why was Rachel there?

Rachel wasn´t prepared for this question and fumbled for the right answer. Callie already detest her, but admitting that she would have picked up a prostitute.

"She was just asking about the way." the other blonde replied instead of her, sensing her discomfort. Rachel not knowing what to say just slightly nodded and said her goodbyes to the kids, realizing that it was best to leave for now.

After Rachel left Callie quietly asked "She didn´t asked about the way, did she?" she didn´t expected a verbal answer from the blonde, but she could read her and she could read that the blonde was lying. However she wasn´t mad at her.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride home was quiet. Arizona was driving while a still shocked Callie sat in the other front seat. The kids, in the back, fell already asleep after such an exciting day. Arizona tried to read the brunette, but it was difficult for her. After Rachel left she made friendly small talk with Andie and the doctor treading Dylan, but she somehow avoided her. Or did Arizona just felt this way?

When they finally arrived at Callies street and found a parking lot, Arizona took Dylan and Callie took Jayden and both carried the kids upstairs to the apartment. It kind of felt natural to them. Without speaking much it was understood that Callie would take the smaller one, while Arizona would take the bigger one. At the apartment although Arizona just lay Dylan down in his bed and let Callie change them into the pijamas, while she waited on the couch. While she sat there the blonde was a nervous mess. Repeating the last hours of the day over and over in her head. How could she let this happen? Her internal monologue was cut short when Callie emerged from Dylans bedroom and joined her on the couch. The stress of the day was in a frown engraved on her face.

"I am so sorry... so deeply sorry." Arizona started "I was playing with Jayden and it happened so fast... and I am so sorry that I didn´t tell you about the undercover mission, although I didn´t know you as well back then. But it was just a job... and I didn´t know Rachel. I would have told you, I swear." Arizona pleaded and with each word she was near to tears. The stress of the day finally getting the best of her too. She rambled on and on about her apology and how she should have known better.

"Arizona..." Callie tried to interrupt her, but it seemed that the blonde didn´t even hear her. "Just shut up already. Will ya?" she finally cut off, a now perplexed blonde, with a stern and loud voice. As soon as she spoke that she regretted it, sensing that she went a little too far and took her hand in hers, rubbing small circles with her thumb on the blondes back of the hand. "It happened to all of us. It wasn´t your fault. When he was only 5 months old he rolled off of the diaper changing table while I was searching for the new package of diapers, which were in the bathroom by the way... still don´t know why they were there though. But anyhow so I went to the bathroom for just two minutes, I swear, but in this time he decided to roll over and fell on the floor. I was so scared." she finally looked up from their joined hands and into Arizonas crystal blue eyes and continued. "I am not mad at you. Accidents happen. In fact this happen all the day. You should know. I know."

Hearing this Arizona still felt unsure and searched in the brunettes eyes for some other indication. Finding non she let out a loud sigh and felt a little relieved, but something was still nagging on the back of her mind. "But Rachel..."

"Shh I don´t want to hear another word." Calliope whispered as she leaned in and captured the blondes lips in a soft kiss, interrupting whatever ramble was about to come from the blonde. The kiss was soft and slow, full of emotions, neither women dared to speak yet.

After both caught their breath again the brunette rose to her feet signaling for the blonde that she should do the same. Callie then led them to her bedroom, where she threw a tank top and some boxers in her lovers direction. A little unsure Arizona took the offered clothing and stood there in the middle of the room with a skeptical eyebrow raised. This was definitely new.

"You want me to sleep here? What about the kids? I mean I can just hold you till you fall asleep like the other time if you want to."

A now changed Calliope just got into bed and held the sheets up high, indicating for the blonde to join her. "Just get in here." she told Arizona to get her point across. Both were tired, so Arizona was in no mood to question that offer more and climbed into the brunettes bed. As soon as the blonde joined the brunette, both fell into a dreamless sleep. It was a silent agreement that the blonde will stay here till the morning and not sneak out in the middle of the night.

* * *

In her slight slumber the blonde rolled around expecting to find a warm body next to her, but when she reached out she only found cold sheets. Confused she opened her eyes and took a look around. No sight of Calliope.

When her gaze landed on the clock on the bedside table she bolted up into a sitting position. The red numbers showed 8.35. She normally never sleeps this long. Fortunately she had a late shift today, starting at 3 pm, so she wasn´t running late.

It was a welcomed sight which greeted her as she entered the living room and the open kitchen. Callie was standing behind the oven making breakfast – and by the smell of the bacon and eggs – while Jayden and Dylan ate some bananas at the kitchen counter. It was not the first time she found herself in the doorway staring in awe of the perfect family. In fact it was now the third time in a row. Somehow that one sleepover led to a lot of sleep overs in the past two weeks.

"Zona, Zona look" a energetic Jayden exclaimed, holding up one of her dolls and bringing her back to reality. As she strolled over to Calliope she caressed the childrens back and shoulders wishing them a good morning, before she planted a good morning kiss on Callies already waiting lips. They smiled foolishly at each other for a few minutes when Jayden interrupted them. Tugging on Arizonas hand and indicating for her that she should take a seat. The blonde knew what was following so she swooped the little girl up in her arms while taking a seat.

Calliope loved to see them like this. Last week, after their third sleep over, the little girl had decided that the blonde was really comfortable to sit on and to snuggle. Since then she always wanted to sit in her lap in the morning. Jayden loved her morning snuggles.

"Good morning Torres family." boomed the loud voice of Mark through the appartment while he rounded the corner from the foyer to the kitchen. As he spotted the blonde his face fell "I see you´r still here." he stated out the obvious.

With a tight lipped smile she nodded at the intruder "Mark."

"Hey, knock it off you two. My two children are enough for me, I don´t need any more." Callie disturbed the two at their staring contest. Since Callie kicked Mark out of the apartment two days ago, he had some sort of grudge against the blonde although it was Callie who made him leave. It was already 10 pm and as much as she loved her friend, she just wanted to spent a lovely night with her girlfriend. She had the feeling that maybe he was a little jealous that the two of them didn´t spent that much time anymore besides at the hospital.

"No need to get all grumpy when you don´t get any." he mumbled a bit too loud and both women were able to hear him. As soon as he finished the sentence Arizona put both of her hands over Jaydens ears.

"Mark." Callie exclaimed and gestured with her hands towards Jayden, who still sat clueless on Arizonas legs, and to Dylan, who was now focused on playing with his cars on the kitchen counter.

He quickly apologized before asking on a serious matter "Are you two going to the gala tomorrow night?"

"A gala?" the blonde asked in surprise. She knew that tomorrow was some kind of event Callie had to attend and had asked her to – after some mind blowing sex - but she thought more of a business party where some working colleagues would meet up, definitely not a gala. When the police station had a nightly event it was something like fight night or they just met up at the Leaves, a police bar near the station. She had nothing to wear to such a gala. Slowly the realization to what she agreed to join Callie dawned on her.

"That was so not fair." she whispered in Callies ear, who immediately knew what the blonde was referring to and smirked at her, shrugging with her shoulders in mock indifference.

"You didn´t know? Every year the best of the very best surgeons will meet up and help raise some funding for some research and this year Seattle Grace is hosting the event. I hope Dr. Kink will be there too. Just yesterday I read a great article from him about skin graft and regrowth." Mark started, with the intent to make the blonde more uncomfortable, but soon drifted off in his speech towards new techniques in his medical field.

"I am sure he will be there, after all Christina told me, that he is applying for the research grant..." While Mark and Callie discussed some persons, apparently top surgeons, and some new publishing's they need for their work, or maybe just read sometimes for fun – who knows – Arizona just sat there trying to decipher some words but failing miserable at it. If tomorrow night is the same it will be a very boring night for her and she still doesn´t know what to wear.

* * *

The gala was nice but like Arizona expected it was boring as hell, at least for her. They all talked about medicine, some researches and about people in the medical field. Beside Arizona there were only three other people who weren´t working in that profession. To top it all Arizona just ended 24 hour shift because a working colleague got sick and she had to take over his shift. All she really wanted at the moment is some sleep. But she had already told Callie she would join her and Callie seems like she has a blast. Like every other surgeon here she loved talking about her operations. They were now a few hours into the event when Arizona had to use the bathroom and Callie went to the bar to get herself a glass of white wine.

"A cop Callie? Really?" the blonde mused "I had a lot of time to think and I think we made a mistake. No, I know we made a mistake." she continued with a low voice so not everybody overhears them.

"Don´t... don´t do this. Not here." Calliope pleaded with her ex-wife, grabbing her glass of Chardonnay and turning to leave, but Rachel held her in place and pinned her against the bar.

"But you won´t talk to me anywhere else. I think it is good that you are having a little fun with her, but this relationship will not lead somewhere... Don´t you see it? You´re a doctor, one of the best in orthopedics and she is just one beat down cop. She can´t offer you the life you deserve, but I can." Since Rachel started with her speech, Callie has her eyes averted to the floor and didn´t noticed Arizona returning from the bathroom and standing now behind the two women and overhearing the conversation. "She doesn´t fit in here and you know it." Finally Callie mused up her courage wanting to reply and looked up, but she didn´t see her ex-wife, who is standing right in front of her, she is just seeing the frown on Arizonas face. The hurt and confusion. Shocked at seeing her there, she didn´t react to any of it. Only when Arizona turned around to leave, she knew she needed to act. So she pushed past Rachel and tried to get a hold of the other blonde.

"Arizona, wait. Please wait up." she pleaded, chasing her.

Arizona won´t give her the satisfaction to break right in front of her, so she took a deep breath and turned around, acting like everyday, like she didn´t just hear all of the insults. "What?" she asked, trying to smile at the taller brunette.

"Let me explain." the brunette started but was soon interrupted again.

"You don´t have to explain Calliope. We were just having fun." and although Arizona tried, she can´t control her eye roll as she was saying that "look I had a long and shitty day... It´s okay. Okay? I knew it." she didn´t wait for a reply. She just turned around and left the event.

* * *

_a/n: hope you liked it_


End file.
